Heating stoves which use wood or coal are developed many years ago. As heating with gas, fuel oil and electricity came to be employed, such stoves fell into general disuse. Due to steadily increasing costs of gas and oil and to the need to conserve such fuels, there has been renewed interest in the use of wood and coal heating stoves.
Although a continuing problem with heating stoves has been effective transfer and use of the heat generated, today's need for energy conservation makes it more imperative that better solutions to this problem be found.